


Talk Is Cheap

by becbecboom



Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: They're supposed to be rivals.





	

They're supposed to be rivals, it seems. Danielle's been in this business long enough to be able to view things with at least some sense of detachment, but it's still strange, if oddly gratifying, to see the fans get so… _invested_ in what you do. Every time she checks twitter, it's all _WestAllen_ and _SnowBarry_ , fights and threats and insults, accusations and drama. She scrolls through her timeline, faintly bemused by it.

"Man," Grant says, "people are _intense_ , you know?" and Danielle only shrugs in reply.

Because it's not real, none of it, and it's easy to ignore when the truth is so much better, when she's locking the door of Candice's trailer behind her and watching Candice turn to face her and smile, sly with anticipation.

And Danielle's on her knees, shoving Candice's skirt up and out of the way and pushing her down onto the couch, her legs falling open as Danielle moves in.

It's no time before Candice is gasping, dragging Danielle closer. "Don't mess up my hair," Danielle says, looking up, briefly wiping her mouth, because she's already ruined her makeup, but that, at least, she can fix.

"You supposed to be on set?" asks Candice, voice vague and faraway-sounding, but Danielle doesn't answer, eager for more. "They'll be pissed when they can't find you," Candice warns, the words trailing off into a low moan.

Danielle knows she should listen, but right now, she doesn't care. She can't stop. 

Not yet.


End file.
